


Snow White

by Allenxedward



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Prince!Allen, Snow White AU, Snow white!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In all the land their is only one who is more fair than thee. Skin as clear and smooth as porcelin, lips as soft as silk, eyes as silver as a moonlight pool, hair as white as snow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful Queen who wanted nothing more than to have a baby of her own. But she was infertile. She prayed every night for God to give her the gift of a child. One day, she conceived a child, a little boy. King Mana and his wife were so proud of their son and together they named him Allen, but the Queen gave Allen the title of Snow White since his hair was the color of freshly fallen snow.

As Allen grew up, the Queen became weak. Allen loved his mother; he was a good boy, he would always bring her fresh flowers and tell her stories as she lay in bed ill. But one day, when Allen was bringing her an apple from the apple tree in the palace courtyard, he found her sleeping and she wouldn't wake up.

Everyone in the kingdom mourned for the loose. But as time went one, Allen grew up and the King accepted the Queen's death. He eventually fell in love with a beautiful maiden he had rescued from a group of soldiers. He brought the woman back home to his kingdom and married her the next day.

Allen was hurt by the news, thinking that his father betrayed his late mother by marrying the maiden named Lulu Bell.

Lulu Bell made it very clear to Allen that she did not like him. One day, the King mysteriously died in his sleep. The royal crown was supposed to go to the next heir. But Allen was only 11 at the time, too young to be a King, so Lulu Bell took over. She ruled the land with fear. She loathed all beauty and ordered for anything that she considered more beautiful than her to be changed. She used a magic mirror that served her to report if there was anything more fair than the Queen herself. The mirror would always answer her no.

But one day, Lulu Bell chanted, "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" She said to wake the servant within the mirror.

"The fairest in the land is the fair Snow White."

The Queen was baffled by what the mirror meant. She had no clue who this 'Snow White' was. It took her many days to figure out that Snow White was the son of the late King, the prince. Angered, she ordered for one of her most trusted guards and ordered him to go into the prince's room, while he was sleeping, and disfigure his face.

The next morning, the Queen checked on her stepson pretending to be concerned, but she was pleased with the results of her guard. The guard had cut in as an upside down pentagram with a jagged line down the left side of his face. It made the Queen shiver in delight as she heard Allen's screams of pain. She made her way back to her throne room and asked the mirror who was the fairest in the land?

He responded by declaring her name.

Every day she would ask and every day he would give her the same answer, until one day…


	2. Chapter 1

Lulu Bell walked down to her throne room after breakfast. She sat down and looked at the mirror across the hall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror glowed green before a phantom-like being appeared. "In all the land there is only one who is fairer than thee."

Lulu Bell glared at the mirror. "Who? Answer me mirror!"

"Skin as clear and as smooth as porcelain, lips as soft as fresh silk, eyes as silver as a moonlight pool, hair as white as snow."

"Snow White." She gasped. "But how? I had him disfigured and I cursed him, how is he still the fairest?"

"The fair Allen Walker's beauty cannot be compared to. As the boy grows and comes of age, his beauty shines more than ever."

The Queen glared. "That is all mirror."

There was a flash of light and he disappeared.

The Queen called her captain of the guard in.

He bowed to her and she ordered for him to fetch Allen and bring him to her. She then ordered for the captain to go into town and find the strongest man and bring him back to her. He bowed again and walked off to find the prince.

She sat in her throne and waited for her stepson.

Allen walked in, followed by the captain.

The Queen shoed the captain away and left Allen with her. She smiled at Allen. "How are you this morning my son?"

Allen bowed to her. I am doing well your majesty."

The Queen laughed. "Allen, no need for such formalities. Come here, I want to look upon you."

Allen slowly walked to the Queen. He was scared. He hated the Queen at heart. She showed no compassion to anyone, ever.

The Queen got up out of her throne and walked over. She looked over Allen and ran her fingers through his silky white hair. "You have the prettiest white hair." She said softly.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Allen," She scolded. "Call me mom, we are family." She said looking into her son's silver eyes.

Allen felt uncomfortable. "Did you need to see me your highness?"

"Oh Allen." She gently traced the jagged scar on the left side of Allen's face, making him jump. "Why so jumpy?"

"Sorry, I am not use to others touching me." Allen explained.

She examined the hideous scar. How can he be the fairest? "What of your arm? Have the doctors found the cure yet for your disease?" She asked, feigning concern.

Allen shook his head. "They say that they have never seen anything like it."

"May I see?" She asked.

Allen removed his glove and showed the Queen his hand.

The Queen's thoughts were smiling as she examined Allen's hand. Her curse was perfection. "Maybe the doctors will cure it someday."

Allen slid his glove back on.

Lulu Bell smiled at Allen. "Allen, I know I don't let you out of the castle much, but from now on I want you to go out. It would be good for you."

Allen smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I will send you with one of my strongest men. Go out in the forest or something. Have fun." She suggested.

Allen nodded. "Alright."

"Go change. I will get your guard."

Allen walked out thanking her.

The Queen smiled and waved.

The Captain of the guards brought in a thin man with long black hair who was cursing at the guards.

The Queen sat at her throne and looked down at the man with disbelief. "This is the strongest man you can find?"

The Captain and the guards bowed. "Yes your majesty."

"Very well. Leave us!" The Captain and the guards vacated the throne room quickly, scared by her majesty.

The Queen looked over the man. "What is your name, peasant?" She spat out the last word.

"Yu Kanda, your highness."

She smiled, pleased. "I have a job for you Kanda." She said and pulled out a black drawstring pouch. "I want you to take my son, the prince, out into the forest."

Kanda nodded, irritated that he was being forced to do this.

"I then want you… to kill him."

"Wh-what?!" Kanda asked surprised by her orders.

"You heard me. Allen is a threat. He must be eliminated."

"I can't do that your majesty."

"Why not?" She asked. "I will pay you substantially, but you have to bring proof." She said and handed him the black bag. "Bring me Allen's heart." She smiled. "And don't think about running away. I will find you." She said and sat down as Allen walked in. "Ready to go Allen?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Have fun." She smiled and eyes the two as she watched them walk out. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. I will be the fairest of them all."


	3. Chapter 2

Allen and Kanda rode on horseback out to the forest.

Kanda was surprised. He had never seen the prince in person, but he was just as the stories said. For a guy, he was beautiful. Allen's white hair glistened in the sunlight as his silver eyes examined his surroundings. Allen dismounted his white and grey spotted horse and walked through the field.

Kanda followed the prince on his black horse.

"What is your name?" Allen asked and offered a smile.

Kanda looked at Allen. "Kanda."

"Just Kanda?"

"Yes." Kanda said bluntly.

"How long have you been in the kingdom's army?" Allen asked, still not knowing that Kanda was just a simple swordsman from the village. Allen found some daisies and sat down to examine them.

Kand got off his horse. The prince was asking too many questions. If he was going to kill him he needed to do it now. Kanda drew his sword, he was poor, but he could care less about the money. He just didn't want to end up like her. Kanda pushed the thought away, he had no desire for riches and glory, but he knew when to be afraid and he feared the Queen. You had to be a fool not to. There were rumors that she was a witch and that she had the ability to change her form and curse her enemies. There was a rumor that the prince's disease is a curse inflicted upon him by the Queen to turn his arm red as blood.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, looking up at the swordsman.

Kanda had been lost in thought. "What?"

"You never answered me." Aleln said looking up at the man with his silver eyes. Kanda could see no hate or fear in Allen's eyes, only pure intent and some pain. Kanda raised his sword, the deed needed to be done.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, stumbling back frightened. "What is happening?"

"I am sorry your majesty." Kanda apologized and tried to run Allen through, but stopped before piercing the prince's chest. Allen was frozen with fear, when Kanda paused Allen scrambled for the Dark Forest.

Kanda sighed, kicking himself for not just finishing the prince off. If Allen went into the forest he might as well be dead. Everyone who goes in never comes out. Kanda ran after the prince needing to kill him before he ran into the forest.

Allen was fast, he ran into the forest as fast as he could trying to lose Kanda. As he ran the forest got darker and scarier. Allen ran into spider webs, tripped on raised roots, and wadded through swamps. He was going everything almost completely blind. Allen tripped from a hole in the ground and twisted his ankle. A few tears fell down his cheeks; he was hurt and scared of the forest and of the man chasing him with the only intent of killing him. Allen heard a crash in the bushes and forced himself to keep running, but Allen's luck was as it always was, horrible. The little light illuminating the forest made Allen's hair shine in the darkness.

Kanda tackled Allen. Scared, Allen kicked, screamed, and punched Kanda trying to get free. Kanda drew a dagger from a strap on his leg and held it to Allen's throat.

"Please, I will go away. I will disappear. Just please… I don't want to die." Allen begged.

Kanda watched as those silver pools overflowed with tears.

"Kanda, please…"

Kanda dug the knife into Allen's throat; beads of blood came up and dripped down his neck.

"Allen stopped struggling and gave in. "I hope you get a good reward." Allen said and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his death.

Kanda sighed, he couldn't do it. He got off of Allen and forced the prince to his feet and helped support him. "I can't believe you ran into the Dark Forest. You are such an idiot."

Allen was confused. "Why didn't you…?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I can't kill whimpering, helpless prey."

"What about your reward?"

"I won't need it if we die in here."

"Where are we?"

"We are in the Dark Forest." Kanda growled, tired of Allen's questions.

"Sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Allen said, still scared of Kanda.

Kanda growled. "Shut up. I will kill you now if you don't stop apologizing. I don't care that you are a prince. You are just a dumb, spoiled brat."

Allen was quiet for a while as they walked. "… To be outside of the castle."

"What?"

"That's all I ever wanted." Allen explained. "I just wanted to go outside. I haven't been outside of the castle since I was little."

Kanda snorted. "What a sob story."

Allen pushed Kanda away. "If you are going to do nothing but ridicule me then please leave me alone, I can make it on my own."

Kanda ched, "You won't make it five minutes Moyashi."

Allen held his head high, "it has been a pleasure. Nice meeting you Sir Kanda." Allen turned and limped away.

Kanda shook his head. The prince was going to kill himself. He followed close behind Allen, needing to keep an eye on him.

Kanda followed Allen and paused when he saw an amazing scene before him, light.

Allen limped out into a huge prairie. Allen smiled and turned to Kanda. "What did you say about five minutes?"

Kanda was surprised.

"Were you too scared to go alone?"

"As if. I needed to make sure you didn't fall into quicksand or something."

Allen rolled his eyes and looked up. "The sky is so blue."

"So what?"

"The sky was never this blue in the castle, it was always and eerie grey."

Kanda huffed. "Let's go. We need to search for a village." He said grabbing Allen's hand and pulling him along. "I swear, you are so annoying."

"You don't have to be so mean."

"I am not." Kanda growled.

"You act like you are running from someone."

"I'm not running. I don't care if I die anymore."

Allen looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You are the same as me; you know what it feels like."

"What? I don't understand."

Kanda let go of Allen. "You are so pathetic!"

Unprepared to be let go, Allen fell into the grass.

Kanda continued to walk, not looking back.

Allen laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky. "Mom… Dad… What am I supposed to do?" Allen closed his eyes and listened as the wind blew over him. Allen opened his eyes when something hit him. He looked to see something yellow flitter out of the corner of his vision. Allen sat up and saw a little yellow ball with wings. He had never seen anything like it before. Allen stood up and walked over; as he got within reach it would fly to a different spot. "Am I supposed to follow you?"

It bobbed.

Allen followed it across the prairie and it led Allen to another forest. He followed it through the forest and emptied into a clearing where there was a cabin nestled safely by a little stream. Allen walked over a little bridge and followed the ball to the cabin. Allen knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Allen knocked again and got no reply. Allen walked to a window and looked in, it was dark inside. Allen walked back to the door and entered. "Hello?" Allen light a lamp with a match and carried it. "Hello? Anyone here?" Allen noticed he was in a living room area. He explored the house and eventually came to a bedroom. Exhausted, he figured that a quick nap wouldn't hurt and laid down.

####

Kanda grumbled to himself as he walked in the opposite direction. "Damn kid is going to die out here." Kanda walked to a forest beyond the prairie and entered, hearing the sound of rushing water. He smirked and walked, he heard a sound in the bush but he pushed it off as a squirrel or a rabbit. He walked a little further and felt something strike him and his world went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Kanda woke up, tied up. "What the hell?" He asked, looking up.

A red-head teen hit Kanda over the head. "Shut up. We know that you work for the Queen."

"Yeah, but…"

"We need to get rid of him." A bald man with a ponytail said. "He will give away our headquarters."

"He came with another person. There were two sets of tracks," A man said. He looked like a vampire.

"No, we need to take him to Komui. He will know what to do. We need to hurry to alert the others that there is another stranger here." A blonde man said.

The other three nodded and forced Kanda to his feet.

####

Allen woke to a girl bandaging his ankle. He pushed her away, startled. "Who are you?"

The girl curtsied. "My name is Lenalee Lee, your majesty."

Another woman and man walked in.

"Good, you are awake." The woman smiled.

"Who are you?"

"We will explain, just let me bandage your neck and we will explain." The man said.

Allen felt his bloody neck where Kanda had dug his knife into his skin when he was going to kill him.

The man wrapped Allen's neck and explained the situation. "My lord, my name is Komui Lee. I am chief at this operation camp. We are supporters of King Walker. We are part of an organization called the Black Order."

"The Black Order?" Allen asked.

"Yes. We are a team that is prepared to attack when the kingdom becomes weak."

"You oppose the Queen?"

"Yes. She is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Which leads me to wonder why are you here, your highness?"

"My stepmother, the Queen, tried to have me assassinated."

The girls gasped.

"How did you escape?" Lenalee asked.

"I ran into the dark forest."

"You are very brave my Prince." Lenalee smiled.

"Or very stupid." Komui cut it. "You could have died my lord."

"Yes, but…"

"Komui, he was trapped. He had nowhere else to go." Lenalee said to her brother.

"He could have ran in a different direction. As our Prince and future King, he must stay safe."

Allen nodded.

"Now where is your pursuer? Did he follow you?"

A red-head ran into the room, panting. "We have intruders." He paused when he noticed a stranger laying on his bed, being cared for by his girlfriend, Lenalee. "Who the hell is he?"

"This, you insolent kid, is your Prince the last heir of the Walker throne. Treat him with respect." Komui scolded.

"Prince Allen?"

Allen nodded.

"Oh Komui, we have a man outside. What should we do?"

Komui walked with Lavi outside and looked at Kanda who Krory and Marie were holding. "Kill him." Komui said. "Punishment enough for attacking royalty."

"No. Please don't!"

The two turned to see Allen supporting himself on the door frame.

The two looked at Allen stunned.

"Please don't kill him." Allen begged.

"Why your majesty? He is the man who attempted to take your life, right?"

"Yes, he is." Allen walked over and looked down upon Kanda. "But he did not kill me. He let me go."

"That is very merciful of you my liege, but he could betray you, and I am not going to let that happen." Komui said.

"No please don't."

Lavi pulled out a hammer.

Kanda struggled as Krory and Marie held him still.

Tears fell down Allen's cheeks, "Stop! Please stop!"

Krory looked at Allen amazed as crimson tears fell from his eyes.

"What is wrong with him?"

Komui and Lavi paused.

Tears of blood ran down Allen's cheeks. "Please let him go."

"So it is true, the legends speak of real royal blood, such as the Walker family, shedding tears of blood for their people if injustice was being done." Komui turned to Krory and Marie. "Let him go."

They let Kanda go and he fell to the ground.

The girls helped Allen inside to clean up.

Lavi whistled. "Talk about lucky, if it were anyone else you'd be dead 'bout now."

Kanda nodded, he knew it.


	5. Chapter 4

"Mirror, Mirror which hangs there, tell me of the boy with snow white hair." The Queen ordered.

The mirror woke, "Snow White is safe, hidden in a cottage far, far away."

"Impossible!"

"The swordsman is with him, he did not kill the prince as you wished."

She huffed, " I guess the saying is right, if you want something right done right, you have to do it yourself. I know the perfect spell for him." She said, collecting her gown up and walking to her room.

####

Allen insisted on helping the girls around the cottage, cleaning and cooking while the boys were out hunting.

Miranda and Lenalee both were enchanted by Allen's looks, he was absolutely beautiful.

"What else do you need done?" Allen asked.

"Nothing. Thank you my Prince."

"Are you certain?" Allen asked.

"We are sure."

"Okay." Allen said, "I'm going to go fetch the laundry."

"You don't have to my Prince."

"But I want to." Allen picked up the basket and walked out. He walked to the river a little beyond the cottage to retrieve the clothes that had been left to hang to dry. He took the clothes off the wire and set them in the basket.

A golden ball flew over and nestled in Allen's white hair.

Allen chuckled. "Hey, what are you doing?" He picked up the little ball "You're the one that led me to the order."

The ball nodded.

"Thank you."

The ball nodded and flew in a circle around Allen before landing on his head. Allen chuckled and picked up his laundry basket before walking to the Order. As he walked, he ran into the other men. Allen smiled. "Hello."

The men bowed, Kanda was even forced into a bow.

"Why are you out here alone your Majesty?" Krory asked.

"I was fetching the laundry." Allen explained.

"You shouldn't be alone your highness."

"Everything is fine. Just relax. I didn't go further than 20 feet from the cottage."

"But still." Lavi said.

"I'm sorry; I will bring a babysitter with me next time." Allen smiled.

"Good." The men escorted Allen back to the cottage.

Allen walked into the cottage with the men and was greeted with the smell of dinner.

"Wash up and come eat," the girls announced.

The boys washed up and sat at the table as the girls set the table.

"It looks delicious." Lavi complimented.

Lenalee giggled. "Thank you."

They all sat down for dinner.

Komui stood as everyone made a plate. "Let's make a toast."

"Yeah!" Lavi cheered. "May the Queen be cursed by her own witchcraft! Long live Prince Allen!"

"The symbol of freedom!" Krory cheered.

"The voice of the beaten down kingdom!" Marie said.

"The last hope of the Walker line!" Komui added with a smile.

Everyone laughed and clinked their glasses together.

"The fairest in all of the lands." Kanda said softly to himself.

They drank and ate, after dinner, Marie played a small stringed instrument, and Allen played piano as a dance floor was made in the living room by Reever clearing away all the furniture. Lenalee danced with Lavi and Miranda dance with Krory. They switched out and Allen danced with each girl as Lavi played a harmonica and Krory played piano.

Kanda watched the scene from afar.

Allen walked over and offered his hand. "Want to dance?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

Kanda sighed.

Allen took Kanda's hand and dragged Kanda onto the dance floor. Kanda danced with Allen, unsure of how to dance.

"I don't know how to dance."

"Yes you do, just go with the music."

Kanda danced with Allen, watching how Marie and Miranda danced.

"You are doing good." Allen smiled as they danced.

"Thanks."

The song ended with Kanda spinning Allen. Allen laughed and bowed to Kanda as Kanda bowed in return.

"Alright. Time for bed." Komui cut in. "Prince Allen, you may have Lavi's bed. Lavi and Kanda will sleep in here."

Lavi sighed. "Fine. Good night Lenalee."

Lenalee giggled. "Good night."

"Good night Kanda." Allen smiled.

Kanda looked at Allen surprised.

Allen walked with Lenalee so she could show him to his bed.

"Good night, I guess." Kanda mumbled to himself.

Allen wished them all goodnight and they did the same as they walked to their bedrooms.

Lavi tossed Kanda a pillow. "You get the floor."

"Oh no, you'll get the floor." Kanda growled.

Lavi sat on the only couch and laid down.

Kanda walked over and snatched the covers off Lavi.

"That is cruel."

Kanda huffed and curled up on the floor with a pillow and blanket before slowly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

The Queen stirred a cauldron of boiling green goo. When the goo had a thick consistency, she took an apple from the basket and gently dipped it in. "Listen to my soul will, curse this apple to make him ill. Seal the spell with endless sleep; give me his soul to keep." She pulled the apple out of the goo. The goo disappeared and appeared as normal. She set it in a basket. She then looked in a mirror, "Give me a look to deceive him well, fool the prince with this simple spell." The Queen's beauty melted away, she became an old haggard lady. She grabbed her basket. The prince would die.

####

Lenalee was finishing breakfast with Miranda as the boys set the table.

Allen walked in and everyone grew silent and bowed to the prince.

"You don't have to do that." Allen said and sat down. "Where Komui and Krory?"

"They went out to check on something."

"When will they be back?" Allen asked.

"We don't know." Lenalee answered.

Everyone else sat down with the Prince to eat breakfast.

Allen ate slowly. "May I go out with Kanda and Lavi today?"

Everyone looked at each other, that was dangerous territory. "Why?"

"I want to help with hunting." Allen said, but truthfully he just wanted out of the cabin, there are all sorts of prisons and he was feeling like a prisoner again.

"My prince," Lenalee began. "I don't think that is a good idea for you?"

Allen looked down at his plate. "I am sorry that I asked. Forget about it."

"Just let him come with me." Kanda sighed.

Everyone looked at Kanda shocked.

"We all know that he is going to whine until he gets what he wants anyway. I figure, why not skip that step." Kanda said, defending himself.

"I resent that." Allen said.

"Go ahead." Kanda shrugged.

Lenalee smiled. "Alright. If Kanda says yes, but Lavi and I are coming with you." Lenalee said, laying down her condition.

"It's fine with me."

Kanda che'd and grabbed his sword.

####

Allen loved the fresh air. He walked through the fields, feeling the tall grass on his fingertips. He looked up at the blue sky. This is what it meant to be free.

"Hey! Moyashi! Don't stray too far!" Kanda yelled at Allen.

Allen looked over, not realizing he strayed so far away. He ran over to the group.

Deep in the woods, a shadow watched the group and disappeared.

####

Allen walked with Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda as they hiked for miles until they came across a small doe.

Lenalee was actually a very good marksman, or markswoman. She knocked her arrow and fired, hitting her target.

The doe was small enough that Lavi and Kanda just took turns carrying her.

They returned to the cabin as the sun set and started dinner.

Allen wandered outside, while everyone else was busy. He was never missed in the hustle and bustle, he got in the way too much. That was all he ever did, get in everyone's way. Even now, his life is on the line because he is in the way of his stepmother. He walked onto the bridge that had a stream under it. The moon in the sky was full, making the water reflect it's image. It was a beautiful night.

"You know that you are not supposed to be out here."

Allen jumped and turned around.

Kanda stood there.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Allen informed him

Kanda did not care as he joined him on the bridge.

Allen looked down at the water, looking at their reflections. "I love this feeling."

"What?" Kanda asked, the Moyashi was making absolutely no sense.

"The air, you can basically taste the freedom on it. That is what I want for my people, for my kingdom. I want everyone to wake up and feel what I am feeling right now."

Kanda looked at Allen and then at the water. "You will make a good King."

Allen was shocked to hear that from Kanda. Kanda never so much as said that he could walk normal, much less run a kingdom. Allen was also shocked as Kanda slowly started closer to him.

"Now, get your princely ass inside, or Lenalee will kill me." Kanda said, spoiling the mood.

Allen sighed and led the way inside, not believing how dramatic of a 180 that conversation turned. But at the same time, he was fine with that.

####

It was night time when Komui and Krory finally got to their destination. A golem had alerted them that someone had trespassed and were still there. They followed the tracker as their target stayed in one spot, which was odd. As they came upon their target, they readied themselves, but found that it was only a cloak and a basket full of apples.

"What is this?" Krory asked, looking the items over.

"I don't know, but whoever left these found a way off the golem grid. I can't and won't be able to track them like this." Komui said.


	7. Chapter 6

Kanda was sleeping on the couch when someone shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up into silver eyes. "Allen?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

The prince nodded and held a finger to his lips in a 'shush' manner. He motioned for Kanda to follow him.

Kanda sat up and watched the prince go outside.

Was the kid an idiot? He did know that he was important to these Order people, right?

Kanda got up and followed Allen. He walked out of the cabin and walked into the woods. "Allen?" He called getting a little concerned; he could not find the prince. "Allen?"

Something hit him over the head and all he could think of was, not again. He fell down and tried to stay conscious to see the one who struck him.

Allen walked out from behind the tree.

"Al…len?"

Allen smirked and his eyes flashed gold. "Think again." His voice was that of a woman's.

Kanda's eyes rolled back as he finally blacked out.

####

Kanda woke to Allen tying him to a tree.

"You're not Allen." Kanda said.

The fake Allen looked up. "Ah, finally awake I see."

"You are the Queen, aren't you?" Kanda asked.

Allen laughed, "Why yes. But right now I am the Prince." She smiled and made sure Kanda was good and tight. "I am going to let you in on a little secret. Do you know who Allen trusts more in the whole world right this moment?"

Kanda was silent.

"You." The fake Allen laughed. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that all I have to do is…"

Kanda's eyes widened as the witch shape shifted from Allen to Kanda. Kanda know looked into his own cobalt blue eyes.

"Use the trust, you two have already built. Imagine the look in the poor Prince's eyes as his own friend betrays him." The fake Kanda laughed. "The best part is that he will die cursing you." She laughed and made sure once again that Kanda was tightly wrapped up before gagging him.

"Mirror, Mirror you will see.

The Fairest one was always me."


	8. Chapter 7

Allen woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He turned over and looked up at Kanda. "Kanda?" He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his ears.

"Come. Get your coat." Kanda whispered.

Allen sat up and grabbed his coat and boots, following Kanda. Allen walked outside with Kanda; it was cold as it started to snow.

Kanda noticed Allen stop as they walked into the woods. "What are you doing?"

"It's snowing."

"It is."

"What did you bring me out here for?" Allen asked.

"I thought we would have a little midnight snack. There are some apple trees up ahead."

Allen backed up. "You are acting weird Kanda. You are typically never like this." Allen said, suspicious.

Kanda looked shock. "Sorry. I did not mean to spare you. I just wanted to get you alone. I have something to talk to you about."

Allen blushed. "R-really?"

"Come with me. The trees have some of the best apples." Kanda took an apple from his pocket and offered it to Allen.

Allen looked at it. "No thank you. I think we should head back to the cabin. We can talk there. Everyone is asleep, and it's getting a little cold." Allen shivered; he could see his own breath. Allen turned his back to leave.

"You look healthy Allen." A woman's voice said.

Allen's eyes widened and he slowly turned to look at Kanda.

Kanda's eyes were gold.

"H-How did you find me?" Allen asked, backing up.

"Oh my son. I always knew where you were."

Allen pulled a dagger out from his boot. "Let me go and… I won't hurt you." He said, shaking.

"Awwww. Isn't that sweet. Tell me Allen, have you ever killed anyone before?" The witch asked.

"No, but I am not afraid to do so."

"No. You are. You are so innocent Allen, like the fresh falling snow. You would never shed blood."

Allen yelled and slashed the knife at her. "I will survive! People are counting on me!"

"I am done playing Allen." Her eyes flashed and she pulled a knife from her own pocket. She held the apple and stabbed it with the dagger. She pulled the dagger out, and it dripped apple juice. "I hope you are good at dodging. One cut and it's eternal slumber."

Allen backed up. In Kanda's form, she could out run him. He had to take her by surprise. He backed up like he was going to run, then he ran at her and tackled her.

She screamed and plunged the knife into his stomach. He tackled Kanda to the ground, and with his own knife, impaled the witch in the heart.

Blood dribbled out of Allen's mouth as he twisted the blade into the witch's heart, as she screamed.

Allen was getting dizzy. He fell off her, as she laid there dying. Allen looked up at the snowing sky. He would never be king, but that was fine with him. In history, he would be known as the one who brought the wicked queen's reign to an end and he was happy with that. The wound in his stomach healed as the spell was cast over him. He could hear shouts in the distance and see lanterns. He held his nonexistent wound and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Everyone in the Order did not know what to think of the scene they came across.

Kanda had escaped his binds after the Queen left him bound to the tree, but it took him a while. He was too late. He alerted everyone in the Order and they prepared for a fight, but the fight had long since been over. Both leaders were dead.

Tears collected in Lenalee's eyes as she kneeled beside Allen. It looked like he was merely sleeping. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"What will happen to the kingdom?" Miranda asked softly.

Kanda gently kneeled beside Allen, wiping away a dribble of blood that had come out of his mouth. He pushed a strand of white hair back behind Allen's ear so he could see his face.

"We can't just leave him here. We need to take his body inside. We will give him a king's funeral tomorrow."

"What about the queen?" Miranda asked.

"I say, leave her to the wolves." Lenalee answered, "Something will consume the carcass."

Kanda gently scooped up the prince, he was so light, yet he was so cold. He slowly walked the sleeping prince, back to the cabin.

####

Kanda laid Allen down gently on the Prince's bed, and changed the Prince's blood stained shirt for a white shirt. "Allen… I'm sorry. I should've known. I'm sorry." He had tears falling down his cheeks. He felt like a weak idiot. He hated this! He gently kissed Allen's forehead. "You would have made an amazing King. You protected your kingdom from the witch's reign. You may rest easily; we will make sure a dark cloud never befalls the kingdom again." Kanda stood and bowed to the Prince before walking out.


	10. Chapter 9

Lavi and Krory carried Allen's body out form the house and gently laid it on top of the funeral pyre built outside.

Everyone wore black, mourning the loss of the young prince.

Kanda watched the ceremony as Komui said a few words, lighting a torch.

"Allen's spirit is among the greatest kings in the heavens tonight watching over us. He wouldn't want us to mourn, he would want us to take back his Kingdom and save the people within it. Tomorrow we will begin the long journey to restoration, but for tonight." Komui looked at Allen. "May your body follow you to the heavens as well." He said and light the pyre.

They all watched the fire burn, the girls started to cry. Kanda watched as the flames licked Allen's skin and singed his hair and robe.

####

It's so hot… Why am I so hot? Why can't I open my eyes? Stop! Please! What's happening?!

####

Kanda approached the fire and bowed to Allen. Allen looked so calm and peaceful. "May you rest in eterna…" Kanda's eyes widened as he watched tears of blood cascade from Allen's eyes. "Shit!" Kanda yelled and ignored the flames as he jumped into the fire.

Everyone gasped as Kanda crazily jumped into a roaring fire.

Kanda grabbed Allen by his shirt and pulled him out.

The prince's hands and feet were heavily burned; his hair was singed along with his clothes. Kanda pat the smoldering pieces of clothing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Komui asked.

"Allen's still alive. He is crying tears of blood." Kanda said fanning the prince, not knowing how else to care for him at the moment.

Komui examined him. "The prince is still alive. He is under a spell."

"A spell?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. Let's get him inside. I need to treat his burn wounds." Komui said as they rushed Allen inside.


	11. Chapter 10

3 years later…

After the evil Queen's fall, the Order took the kingdom and established Komui as a temporary overseeing ruler until the spell over their newly appointed King was lifted. Komui ruled the kingdom guided by a counsel consisting of the Order and several townsmen. The Kingdom used every witch, wizard, spell castor, magician, mage, and wiseman they could to try to lift the spell, but no one had ever seen such magic.

Kanda lived in the palace with the rest of the order, but he was not on the counsel. He had his own job, the King's body guard. All Kanda ever did was stand outside the door and guard, but every now and then, he would go against protocol and slip inside as he was doing now.

Allen merely looked like he was sleeping, his hands clasped on his chest and a peaceful expression on his face.

Kanda looked at Allen and smiled sadly.

The burn wounds from 3 years ago had long since healed. The curse was weird; it made it appear like all Allen was doing was merely sleeping, like he would wake at any second.

Kanda walked over and gently brushed a strand of white hair out of his face.

The curse not only let him heal, as he was sleeping, Allen was aging.

Allen no longer looked like a child, he looked older and more mature.

Once a day, a maid would come in to clean Allen up, trim his growing nails, shave the white shadow on his chin, trim his growing hair, change his clothes, and other hygiene needs.

As time had gone on, the kingdom forgot about the real King.

Kanda pushed the white strand of hair behind Allen's ear and touched his cheek. He was not cold like death, it was the opposite. "You need to wake up, how long are you going to sleep your majesty?" He asked softly.

Kanda gently put a hand over Allen's clasped hands. "Can I admit something to you? Promise you will keep it a secret…" Kanda looked down at Allen, he looked like an angel. "I always did have a crush on you. I hated you at first, but then I looked into your eyes. We talked, danced, and even lived together. I grew attached to you."

Kanda heard something and he looked at the door. "I need to return to my post." He turned to leave and paused. He turned back to the King and whispered against his lips. "I loved you Allen." He gently kissed Allen, feeling Allen's soft lips against his, the lips that were as soft as satin.

Kanda looked at Allen and walked to the door.

"…mmm…"

Kanda paused, that sound. He looked behind him.

Allen was propped up a bit, rubbing his weary silver eyes.

Kanda dropped his sword in shock. "A-Allen?"

Allen looked up and for the first time in 3 years, those beautiful silver moonlight pools were looking at him and he smiled. "Good morning."

Kanda and Allen were both still processing what was happening.

Kanda smirked and bowed to his King. "Did you sleep well your highness?"

Allen sat up in bed, fixing his hair which currently came down to almost his shoulders. "I did, but you should have woken me sooner." Allen slowly tried to stand, but he was shaky.

Kanda stabilized him. "May I escort my king?" Kanda asked, offering his arm.

"Yes. I wish to see my Kingdom." Allen said accepting Kanda's arm and walking with him.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
